Midnight Stars
by JenCollins1
Summary: Jack is half human and half angel. Everything is new to him. But Clark is here to help him learn it all. What will happen when Jack first fall in love? What will happen when his heart will break? What will he choose to be?
1. Chapter 1

Jack was sitting on the edge of cliff with legs over the crushing water below. Wind blowing his hair over his face. Stars shining brightly above his messy head.

It was dark and hard to see.

It was loud from crashing waves but at the same time calming quiet.

Jack looked straight forward where stars disappear in the ocean.

He was lost in his own thoughts.

Lost between reality and made up things.

He didn't hear soft foot steps coming closer.

He didn't hear the boy stopping behind him.

Just when light hand touch his shoulder, he turned his head.

His glowing eyes meeting pale ones.

\- So, what happened? - gentle voice asked with boy sitting down next to Jack.

\- Life? - Jack asked back looking at the boy next to him.

The boy let out loud laugh making Jack tilt his head to the side.

\- Didn't it happen to all of us? - Boy asked in more kind voice leaning closer to Jack.

\- I guess... - Jack looked away back to the dark ocean.

\- It did. But tell me what shit you got going on this time? - Boy light up the cigarette.

Jack watch how he blow out white smoke. Too tick to be simple cigarette.

\- Getting high already? - Jack snap in the sudden anger with his eyes lighting up even more.

\- Wow, calm down. Sorry. - Boy got his hands up as to giving up.

\- Sorry... - Jack turned away.

\- Jack... - Boy tried in soft voice.

\- Clarke, don't. - Jack said in sad voice.

\- Just tell me what's wrong. Please? - Clarke put one hand on Jack shoulder.

Jack stayed silent for couple moments letting soft crushing sound and Clarke heartbeat calm him down.

At first it was really scary that he could heard Clarke heartbeat without even putting his ear up his chest. But now it have got so used to, so calming.

\- I'm crushed between Devil and God without knowing who is good and who is evil because in the end of the day we are the fighters who just want to survive. - right when Clarke though that Jack won't speak, Jack start in broken low voice.

\- But what if I'm not the fighter? What if I'm the one who make them fight? - Jack's voice got more and more broken with every word.

\- What if I'm the one who will end destroying it all... ? - Jack's voice broke.

Clarke couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Jack closer into his open arms and hold him tight.

\- No. You are Not. They are just stupid if's. You are nothing like that. And I know it. I just know it. - Clarke said pulling Jack even closer to his own body.

It already start to hurt but it still wasn't close enough.

\- I'm demon, Clarke! Look at me! Look at my eyes! I have blood on my hands! Innocent people blood! - Jack screamed with his eyes lighting up again.

\- No! That wasn't your fault! You are not a demon! You are Angel! - Clarke hold him even stronger tight to his own body even knowing that one little push and he could be dead.

\- I am not... I'm not... - Jack's eyes went back to normal as tears start to stream down his cold cheeks.

\- Yes, you are. You are such a beautiful and powerful angel. - Clarke was in tears himself but he didn't let go.

\- Clarke... - Jack turned around trowing his arms around Clarke body.

\- I'm here. I'm here with you. I am not going anywhere. - Clarke push one hand into Jack's hair.

Jack pushed his face into Clarke neck and breath in his scent while letting the tears run.

They sit there for minutes or hours, they didn't know. They just sit there holding onto each other, feeling their heartbeat beating against each other.

\- Do you still have that Cigarette? That other one? - Jack suddenly break the silence.

\- Em, yeah, i do. why? - Clarke turned to look at Jack.

\- Can i try it? - Jack's eyes was glowing in dark but Clarke was got so used to it that it seem so normal as moon coming out at the night.

\- Of course. - Clarke pulled out cigarette and light it up breathing in deep smoke than giving it to Jack.

Jack did the same.

He felt how smoke went down to his lungs and start to burn there. Than they breath out at the same time making white cloud to wrap around them.

They looked into each other eyes.

So different but so connected in some weird way.

Jack leaned closer to Clarke still looking deep into his eyes.

And than their suddenly was too close, soft lips was brushing against each other, but no one of them pulled back.

Jack liked how soft it felt. He wanted more. He need more. So he pushed his lips down on Clarke's.

Clarke was surprised by this but he would be a liar if he would say that he didn't want this.

In the next moment his hand griped Jack's hair tight in his fist and pulled him even closer.

So eager to get more, to taste more.

And Jack was the same.

This feeling was so unknown to him but he wanted to explore it fully.

In one second they was kissing hungrily but in the next they flay down to the ground with loud groan.

\- Easy... My bones can break... - Clarke murmured between kisses.

He really didn't care about the pain he felt them crushing down. All he cared was Jack on top of him.

\- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... - Jack start to get up to make sure that Clarke is okay but Clarke pulled him back down into kiss before he even got to a chance to do it.

Clarke let the kiss to get more deep earning first moan from Jack.

He let his hands to travel around Jack's body making Jack to push his hips down earning low moan from Clarke.

He felt that Jack was already hard and shit, he was too.

For Jack it all was new.

He didn't understand how good it could feel to have someone's else lips on your's.

He had no idea what was happening with his dick.

He just felt that weird need to keep kissing and oh, making some moving against his twitching dick.

When he pushed his hips down it just felt so so good.

And that sound that just come out Clarke mouth got Jack's full attention.

He tilt his head to the side and looked down at Clarke.

Jack's eyes was lighting up but Clarke didn't care.

He just pulled Jack back down and kept kissing him with one hand griping his such fine ass.

Jack moaned. It felt so good to have Clarke hands on him like this.

\- I... - Jack tried to say that he had no idea what is actually happening.

\- Sh... I got this. Just let me. - Clarke put one finger on Jack lips to shush him and smiled.

Jack smiled too.

Suddenly Clarke flip them over scaring Jack a bit.

Jack gripped tight on Clarke arms with his eyes lighting up ready to use his power.

But before he got to say or do anything Clarke mouth was back on his.

Clarke start to kiss his way down to Jack's neck sucking right where the pulse is making loud moan from Jack.

Jack let his head hung over the edge of the cliff.

All he felt was Clarke hot kisses down his neck and his hands leaving firing traces over his body.

Clarke bit down on Jack'c collarbone earning another loud moan.

Oh, how he start to love that sound.

Jack was fully his.

Clarke opened Jack's jeans as fast as he could and pulled out his dick.

\- what...? - Jack start but seeing and feeling how his dick disappear into Clarke mouth all his words was lost.

Clarke did everything just to make Jack to feel the best as possible.

Jack let his head fall back over the edge of the cliff.

It just felt so so good.

He was seeing stars and they got brighter and brighter.

Than all the colors come crushing down on him.

His back arching and loud scream coming out of his bloody lip.

He saw nothing but he saw everything.

Soon he come back down with his head falling over the edge of cliff.

He tilt his head to look at Clarke but when he did he saw shocked Clarke kneel down between his legs.

\- What...? - Jack sit up little too fast, he felt extra weight on himself.

\- They are so beautiful... - Clarke breath out and in that moment Jack understand that It have been lightning around them and right around them lay spread wings in every lighting flash.

\- No! - Jack jumped up, lighting stopped and it again was calm night.

He pulled his jeans back on.

He have made such a mistake.

How the hell did he lose such a control?

No one have ever seen his wings.

He's so stupid. Such an idiot.

\- Jack, I liked them. - Clarke arms sneaked around Jack waist pulling him close.

\- How? - Jack asked with anger.

\- I like everything about you. That was so so beautiful. I loved watching you falling over edge. - Clarke whisper kissing down Jack's neck.

\- What edge? What... what was that why i lost control? - Jack asked little bit scared.

\- That, my friend, was called orgasm. Your first. - Clarke said in proud voice.

\- Did you got it too? - Jack turned around to look into Clarke eyes.

\- How could I not? You was so sexy. And that scream that made lighting come out. Oh, it trowed me over the edge. - Clarke said kissing Jack on the lips.

\- It all felt so... - Jack couldn't find right word.

\- I know. I felt it too. and oh, for how long i have wanted to do it with you. - Clarke pulled Jack into big hug.

\- You did? - Jack asked looking up.

\- Of course. You made me go crazy in the first time i saw you. - Clarke said remembering the first time he met Jack.

\- I liked you too. - Jack said with small smile playing on his lips.

\- Lets get to the car, I start to get cold. It's really windy up here. - Clarke said leaving one arm around Jack's waist.

\- Okay. - Jack followed Clarke.

They cuddle in the back of the car trowing simple blanket over their connected bodies.

Jack didn't even notice that he fell to sleep right when his head hit Clarke chest.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Yes, mom. Yeah, i know what time it is. Yeah. Okay, yes. I will be there in couple minutes. Yes, I promise. Bye. - Clarke annoyed voice wake up Jack who was still wrapped in Clarke arms.

\- M... - Jack rub his eyes. - What time is it? -

\- Good Morning. It's little past one pm. - Clarke said brushing Jack hair out of his beautiful eyes.

\- What? You mean i actually slept for 9 hours? what? - Jack pushed himself up on his arms.

\- Yeah, we both did. - Clarke watched Jack's face.

He wanted to kiss him so much right now.

Jack's hair was so messy and sexy.

\- I never sleep more than hour or two... - Jack lay back down on to of Clarke.

\- Maybe i'm just good sleeping pill for you. - Clarke let out laugh making Jack join in.

\- Where do you need to be in couple minutes? - Jack suddenly asked remembering the phone call that woke him up.

\- Lunch with mom. I'm already a little bit late. needed to be there at one. - Clarke shrugged.

\- You should go. - Jack sit up and hop out of the car.

\- Jaaack, wait. - Clarke got out of the car and pulled Jack back against his body.

And Jack needed to admit that he loved how it felt. But even more he liked how Clarke lips felt on his skin.

It seem that Clarke was thinking the same thing because he lean closer and push his lips softly against Jack's.

Jack let out breath he was holding and kissed back wrapping his arms around Clarke.

He didn't know what this mean or if it even mean anything at all. But he liked this feeling. Liked it even a little bit too much.

\- You are healing so fast... - Clarke suddenly murmured into kiss.

\- What? - Jack pulled back to look into Clarke eyes.

\- Your lip. It was all bloody but now it look that you haven't even bit into it. - Clarke slid his fingertips over Jack's soft lips.

\- Oh, that was nothing. I can show you something amazing. But latter. Now you need to go. You promised your mom that you will be there. - Jack put small, fast kiss on one side of Clarke mouth making him smile.

\- Just for you. Come over latter, okay? - Clarke asked without wanting to let go of Jack's hand.

\- Okay. - Jack promised. - Now go. -

Clarke let out loud laugh and hop into car starting it up, waving Jack when driving away.

Jack felt somehow sad watching Clarke driving away. But he knew that he can't stay next to him all the time.

Jack let out loud breath and looked up at the bright blue sky.

\- Take me home... - He whisper closing his eyes.

He felt the change in the air. It smelled different.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he's back in the bunker.

He listen closely to understand where is everyone.

Kitchen.

Jack went there with his silent foot steps.

When he turned the corner he freeze.

His eyes going wide.

He didn't believe what was going on but he was sure that he's awake.

Cas was sitting on top of counter in only in one oversize t-shirt that for sure wasn't his. Between his spreed legs was standing Dean, in black, tight boxers and t-shirt, with one of his arms under Cas shirt and other in Cas hair.

They both was kissing, deeply and kinda full of love.

Cas pulled on Dean's hair making him let out low moan.

Jack was in shock. He knew, felt, that Castiel was in love with Dean, but he didn't know that Dean felt the same way toward Cas.

He tried to back away but accidentally pushed empty coffee cup off the counter next to him that made him jump with little scream.

In the same second Dean and Cas jumped apart too, Dean's hand already on big knife.

\- Shit, Jack! I could have stabbed you accidentally! - Dean cursed putting the knife away.

On the other hand Cas was standing there pulling his shirt lower and blushing.

\- I... I... what... I... that... - Jack stumble over his own words.

Dean cursed again brushing hand through his already messy hair.

\- I will talk to him. - Cas whisper to Dean brushing his hand against Dean's side.

\- Okay. Just pull on some pants. - Dean said in soft voice.

It was first time he heard Dean talking so soft to someone.

Cas nod with small smile and turned to Jack.

Jack followed Cas back to his room staying outside waiting for Cas to change into some pants.

\- Lets go to your room, okay? - Cas asked in soft voice.

Jack nod following Cas through the hallways.

Cas looked so different in just simple pants and t-shirt that must be Dean's because it was too big on Cas.

They sit down on the bed.

Jack looked down to his arms.

\- Look, what you saw in the kitchen... - Cas started.

\- I knew that you are in love with him. I felt that even when i wasn't born. I just didn't know that he felt the same way to you. He's always so rude and rough... - Jack looked up at Castiel.

\- Dean have really rough past. He just have built big walls all around himself. - Cas said in sad voice.

\- But he is soft against you. - Jack said.

\- Not always. But in moments like that, he really is. He feel safe and that's when he can let all the walls down. But believe me, he care about. just like about Sam. He's just not used to show it. - Cas said putting one hand on Jack's.

\- How long have you been together like that...? - Jack asked in more like whisper.

\- I don't really know. One moment it just happened. You know, you can do nothing about what your heart want. - Cas said slipping deep into his own memories.

\- I kissed last night... - Jack blurred out.

\- What? with who? - Cas sit up straighter turning his full attention to Jack and tilting his head to one side.

\- With Clarke... It just... I felt so weirdly good... - Jack was still confused about it all.

\- Oh, That's so great. It feels so good to kiss someone who you like. and just wait for other stuffs that will follow. It will felt amazing. - Cas said with big smile on his lips.

\- I kinda know that too... - Jack murmured blushing.

\- Did you two had sex?! - Cas switched to all parent mode.

\- What? I don't even know what that mean. - Jack felt even more confused.

And all of sudden memories about what Clarke did with his mouth start to flash back in his head making him blush even harder.

\- Tell me what did happen more than kisses. - Cas kinda demand in soft but careful voice.

\- Well, he bit down on my neck and collarbones, i think there was bruises but i'm not sure. And he just let his hands travel around my body. It just felt so so good. and so right? And than he did something with his mouth... It was just... I don't even know what to say... - Jack was lost in his own memories.

\- Oh, Blowjob. Yeah, they feel really good but even better when you can give him one. - small smile was playing on Cas lips.

\- Blowjob? is that what's called? - Jack asked being all curios.

\- Yes. when you such dick, it's called blowjob. I know how confusing it all can be in the start. But after some time you will get used to it. Believe me, i know. - Cas let out small laugh.

\- Yeah... but the sad thing is that i can't control myself. I'm afraid that i will hurt him. My eyes light up as when i'm ready to use my power and while it was happening i but my own lip till the blood come out but when all the colors come crushing down, as Clarke called it orgasm, I lost all my control. It was lighting around us and in every lighting he saw my wings... I could have hurt him... even killed him... - Jack was on the edge of tears.

\- Oh Jack, - Castiel pulled him into calming hug. - When it all happened to me for the first time, i couldn't control myself too. I'm sure that i have accidentally cut Dean with my wings while doing it and one time stabbed his arm with my angel blade while trying to get out of all the clothes. But the point is that with time you get used to it. You start to understand how to control yourself when you are falling apart in most beautiful way. And than there is no more problem. Oh, and actually, that wing and power stuff can be really useful too. It can spice it all up in a good way. - Cas said holding Jack in his arms.

\- He said that they are beautiful and than we slept in the back of car for 9 hours till his mom called him. I have never slept so much in one time. He joked that he's a good sleeping pill. - Jack said with small smile on his lips.

\- See, he already love don't need to be scared, Jack. Love is stronger than it all. Believe me. - Cas said making his way through all the memories about it.

\- Thank you, Cas. - Jack said with big smile and hugged Cas.

\- Your welcome. - Cas smilled back.

\- Are you two done, yet? - Dean asked in his grumpy voice standing fully dressed on the Jack room door.

\- Yes. Don't be so grumpy. - Cas eyes was full of love.

Jack saw how Dean's eyes turned to annoyed to full of love.

\- Come eat lunch. - Dean let his eyes fall on Jack who was still into Cas arms and than went away.

\- Was he... jealous? on me? - Jack asked confused.

\- Yes, because i was holding you into my arms. He's still scared that he will lose me. - Cas said standing up.

\- But i'm not taking you anywhere. - Jack said standing up.

\- He just think that i will choose you over him one day. Never mind that. He's just used to think that he's not worth any love. One day you will understand him. But now lets go and eat. - Cas hold doors for Jack.

\- Okay. - Jack nod following Cas to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was little nervous about this night. But he need to do it. Need to show it. Cuz it actually was kinda cool if you look from human view.

Jack knocked on the door taking deep breath.

He knew that he can just teleport inside Clarke room but he liked to use the door.

He liked to see the look that come up on Clarke face when he open the door and saw Jack standing there, little bit lower than himself, but right in front of him.

And now again, just like every other time, Jack was ready to see how light and joy flick into Clarke eyes.

Footsteps, door knob turning, door opening.

But eyes wasn't right, they were older.

Clarke mother stand in front Jack holding door open just a little bit.

\- Jack? what you are doing here so late? - She asked in pure surprise.

\- Clarke wanted me to come meet him tonight after you finish your family stuff. - Jack answered in pure honesty.

He still couldn't forgive himself that he made Clarke mother hurt.

That's why he always choose to not show around while she was close.

He just couldn't.

\- This late? It's almost ten in the afternoon. - Jack saw how she griped door tighter.

\- Oh, I'm sorry if i disturb anything. I must mess something up. Sorry, I should go. - Jack stumbled down the steps.

Clarke mother didn't say a word, she just close and locked the door leaving Jack all alone in the dark.

Maybe Jack really shouldn't have come.

It looked that Clarke mother don't want Jack anywhere around her son.

And she was right.

Jack always messed something up.

Jack let out silent scream and concentrate his powers close his eyes.

When he opened them he was right on the edge of the cliff.

Small rocks was falling down under his feet but he didn't care.

What would happen, if he would just fall down this cliff, down on the sharp rocks and smashing waves?

Jack wasn't sure about that.

He looked down finding peace in water crushing against slippery cliff.

Small noise from his jeans pocket made him look away.

He pulled out his phone what Winchesters have got him little time back.

Picture with him and Clarke, that Clarke took on one of their small hang outs, light up on the screen telling him that Clarke was calling.

\- Hallo? - Jack put the phone to his ear.

\- Jack, sorry about my mom. Her boyfriend and couple of neighbors was still here. Well, they still are. But i'm really bored. Could there be any chance that you could still come? - Clarke sounded little nervous.

\- Your mother don't want me anywhere near you... - Jack let out as whisper.

\- What? I don't care. I want you around me and that is all that matter. So, will you come or do you want me to come to you? - Clarke asked making Jack smile a little.

\- Are you in your room, right now? - Jack got a little idea.

\- Yes, why? - Clarke sound exited.

\- Than turn around. - Jack said putting his phone down and teleport right behind Clarke.

Clarke turned around and let out small scream.

\- Shit, man! You scared me! - Clarke started to laugh.

\- Sorry. - Jack couldn't help but smile.

Clarke pulled him into hug and slowly kissed Jack on the lips.

\- I taste salt, you was on the cliff again? - Clarke asked rising one brow and sitting down on the bed leaning back against wall.

\- Yup, i like there. - Jack stayed standing there in front of Clarke.

\- You wanted to show me something cool. Do you still want to show it to me? - Clarke asked with little smirk on his face.

\- Yes. Of course. I'm little bit nervous but exited. Let me just pull off my jacket and shirt, if you don't mind. I don't want to ruin them, or Dean will be mad at me again. - Jack mumbled while taking of his jacket and white t-shirt.

Clarke was lost of words, Jack was striping right in front of him. Was he dreaming?

\- Just watch, okay? - Jack asked taking scissors from the table.

Clarke nod following every Jack movement.

Jack stab himself right in the chest with the scissors in his hands, all the way in.

Clarke eyes went to shock and than to panic.

Jack pulled them out and stabbed himself one more time and than one more.

Clarke let out broken scream and jump up smashing the scissors out of Jack hands.

\- Are you fucking crazy!? - Clarke screamed with tears running down his cheeks.

\- No, calm down. Look. - Jack force Clarke to look down and see how wounds close up and in second they were gone just like they have never been there.

\- W... what...? - Clarke was in shock, he run his shaky fingers over smooth skin where just before second was deep wounds that could have killed.

\- I have done this before, with knife. Little bit after when they take me to bunker. They all just heal. You mention my lip so i though that you would be exited to see these. I didn't want to make you cry. - Jack said pulling his arms around Clarke shaking body.

\- You scared me... - Clarke pulled him into tight hug and put his face close to Jack neck slowly calming down.

\- I'm sorry. I just wanted to exited you a bit. I guess I was really wrong. - Jack murmured patting Clarke hair.

\- I need to admit that it is fascinating that you can heal so fast but you scared me. I didn't saw that coming. - Clarke murmured against Jack neck.

\- I'm sorry. I can go. - Jack started to let go of Clarke when Clarke pulled him even closer.

\- No way you are leaving me now. Come, lay down in the bed with me for a little. - Clarke was pulling them closer to bed till they fall back.

Instead of falling next to Clarke, Jack fall on top of him making their lips crush together.

Clarke instantly pulled one of his hands into Jack's hair and run his other one down to his fine ass.

Jack loved the feeling and smiled down on Clarke lips.

\- What's so funny? - Clarke asked pulling away for little.

\- That how new this is for me but how much i love this feeling even when i still have no idea what this feeling is and what it mean. - Jack answered truthfully looking deep into Clarke eyes.

\- Than let me teach you all I know about this... - Clarke whisper, lost in Jack's shining eyes.

\- I would love to. - Jack whisper back and lean down putting his head against Clarke hard chest listening to fast Clarke heartbeat.

He closed his eyes feeling Clarke arms wrap around his thin body.

Jack felt light kiss on top of his head and just smiled letting all his body and mind calm down completely, getting lost in Clarke.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a side in my soul that I'm trying to re write over and over again. But it always end the same.

This side, it's pitch black. There's no light in that.

It love blood, it love darkness, it love all the bad.

This side of my soul is taking over my heart, over my head.

This side of my soul is the one who remind me who I really am.

This side of my soul is showing me the reality.

Reality of pain.

True colors of myself.

Of love and interests.

This side of my soul show me who you really are for me.

How we are connected.

How easy you can destroy me.

This side of my soul show it all so clear that I can't not believe it.

It show me it all in true colors.

It showed me life.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold wind pushed Jack's hair in his face. Over his closed eyes.

Jack didn't open his eyes. He stay still and listen.

Nothing.

No heart beat.

Just wind singing some sad, angry song no one can understand but some can feel.

Jack opened his eyes to see dark blue clouds above him.

He looked to his left.

Clouds and black ground.

He looked to his right.

Clouds and black ground.

He looked back up trying to understand where he is.

He slowly sit up feeling confused.

Small flash of light got his attention to his left but when he turned to that side, there was just dark. No light.

The same small flash of light cough his eye on the right.

He tried to turn to that as fast as possible but nothing.

There was just dark.

He saw the light flashing again but no matter how fast he tried to turn around in the time he was turned it was gone.

It start to make him angry.

His hands turn into fists making bones turn white and pop out.

Light flash to his side and he screamed trowing his anger out with his powers.

And finally the light thing stayed when he turned.

Jack went closer to that to see who the hell annoyed him like that.

With every step light got bigger and bigger.

He stopped right in front it.

His breath catch for a moment.

Beautiful angel lay down without moving.

With big breath taking wings spread out around it.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

The angel was shining.

Jack kneel down next to it and put one hand carefully on one of the wings.

Felling soft feathers under his touch made him close his eyes, it felt so much like home. Like love. Caring.

He didn't even notice himself laying down, putting his head on one of big wings. Burring his face in soft feathers.

After moment he felt some eyes watching him.

It felt so familiar but some how different.

Like eyes of someone close to him, but not so close.

Jack felt confused by that.

He slowly open his eyes to see such familiar eyes to look back at him.

So welcome, so full of love.

Jack's breath hitch.

These eyes made his feelings to turn and his heart to shake.

He didn't make a sound.

He just got lost and than found in these eyes looking deep in him.

His lips part a bit as to make a sound but nothing come out.

His eyes was open wide without losing eye contact with the angel laying next to him.

He was turning so soft in matter of seconds.

All his walls crushing down opening his soul to the shining eyes.

He finally felt complete.

Soft smile come out playing on the other angel lips.

And Jack was so full of emotions that tears made their way to his eyes without him even noticing it.

\- Jack... - Other angel breath out.

His name sound just perfect coming out these lips.

One tear fall into soft feathers under Jack's cheek.

\- Don't cry, my boy. No tears need to shed. - Angel's voice was so soft and calming and so so inviting.

Jack just couldn't take it anymore.

He felt like this was what he need from the very start.

He crush his own cold body against other angel's feeling warm arms wrap around his body heating it up.

Angel didn't need to say anything more.

Jack felt safe in it's arms.

He felt like he's home.

Really home.

\- I need to show you something, my angel. You need to watch carefully. - Angel whisper in Jack's ear.

Jack nod tilting his head just a little bit up.

Clouds was turning, ground was shaking, they were moving.

But Jack didn't feel scared.

Dark was gone and light was on.

They were is such a beautiful place Jack didn't know the name of.

He saw the same angel kneeling down in front of someone else.

From the light Jack could tell that the other one was more powerful.

But Angel was kneeling down in respect and love.

Man in front of him looked down with sadness full eyes.

\- Please don't make me do it, Lucifer. - Man said in sad voice putting one hand on angel's shoulder.

\- But father, I can't love them more than I love you. - Angel answer in heart breaking voice being close to breaking.

\- But you need to. Just like all your brothers and sisters do. - Man said in soft voice.

\- You know that I am nothing like my brothers and sisters. You said it yourself, that I am different. - Angel let out with shaky breath.

\- I am sorry, Lucifer. I really am. But that's the rules. - Man take his hand off of Angel's shoulder.

\- Father, Please. That's non sense! No one should love something more than you! - Angel got up on his legs.

\- No, Lucifer. You all need to love them more. - Man said in tired voice.

\- Father! No! They are nothing! Just dusts in this universe! Why should we love them more than our own father? Why? I am not going to do that! Not now, not ever! - Angel said with confidence spreading his wings just a little bit more.

\- Than, I'm sad to say, you will need to leave. We have gone through this over and over again. You can't do anything to change my mind. And trying to destroy them will only make me more mad. I can't do it anymore. It's time for you to go. - Man said without looking at Angel in front him.

\- You are choosing them instead of your own son? You told me that i was your favorite! How can you choose these twisted things you call people instead of your favorite angel in all heaven? And just because I choose to love you more than them? - Angel asked without believing it all.

\- Yes. I am choosing them. I give you enough time to learn to love them, but you stayed the same. I am sorry but I need to do this. - Man said in broken voice.

\- Do what? - Angel asked in anger.

\- You need to leave Heaven. - Man said in little stronger voice.

\- I need to do what? - Angel asked in dis believe.

\- From now on, you will rule Hell. You are banned from Heaven and walking the Earth. This is your punishment. You will stay in the cage so no harm will be done to human race. You choose to fall, Lucifer, and I can do nothing to change that. - Man said giving one last look to Angel breaking in front of him and turned walking away.

Angel was pushed down falling out the place he called home for so long.

He fell so fast and it hurt so so much.

Flames was taking over him starting to burn hate in his chest.

\- Now you see what really did happen with me... - Angel whisper in Jack's ear.

\- Lucifer... - Jack let out in broken sob turning around to see sad eyes looking down at him.

In the next moment Jack opened his eyes sitting up in bed trying to catch his breath.

\- Jack? What...? Are you alright? - Clark sit up next to him feeling confused and little bit scared.

Jack felt like he couldn't breath.

He looked over at Clark looking at him with eyes asking what's wrong.

Jack just shake his head as to try and shake the image out his mind.

\- I'm okay... I'm okay... just a dream... - Jack murmured in broken voice.

\- Oh, Jack, you scared me. Come here. - Clark pulled Jack in tight hug and lay back down.

Jack start to shake, he didn't know why, he just did without control over it.

\- Sh... It's alright. It was just a dream. - Clark said in soft voice trying to calm Jack down.

Jack wanted to believe that it was just a dream, but he knew that it wasn't. That it was so much more than just a dream.

He met his father for the first time.

His real father.

And he didn't know what to think about it or what to say about it.

He didn't even know how to feel.

He just didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack couldn't sleep that night. Or night after, and night after.

He haven't slept a whole week.

Going around like zombie.

Zooming out and finding himself in the middle of hunt doing what Dean have told him to do.

Jack stand in the shower without power to actually wash himself.

He have though a lot about what happen in that night.

He wanted to tell Castiel about it but something inside him screamed that it was a bad idea, so Jack stayed silent.

Jack started to avoid Clark too.

He didn't know why, he just did.

Jack let out frustrated breath and pour shampoo in his hair.

Jack was a mess, but a mess inside. Outside he didn't show it all.

He just felt that no one should know about it.

Jack wash all the soap off of his body and left the shower putting towel around himself.

Right when he step into his room his phone light up.

He still didn't understand why Winchesters give him one when he was with them almost all the time.

Clarke name popped up together with sweet photo he have set up for Jack to see.

\- Hallo? - Jack answer in last second.

\- Jack! Finally! I have tried all week to get to hear from you. Where were you? - Clark breath out in relief.

\- Sorry, got hard hunting trip. Just got back. - Jack trowed towel on the chair next to his bed and search for clothes to wear.

\- Oh, I understand. You got me worried. So, what are you doing now? - Clark asked in joyful voice.

\- Standing naked in the middle of my room talking to you. - Jack answered without thinking.

\- Naked? Why are you naked? - Clark asked in confusion.

\- I just got out of shower and am searching for what to wear. Haven't wash clothes yet. - Jack murmured pulling clean grey boxers with light pink top stripe.

\- Oh. Okay. Do you have any plans for this evening, night? Cuz, if you are free, I am taking you to a party! - Clark got Jack off guard.

\- What...? Party? What party? - Jack felt confused.

-Just a casual friday party with couple of friends. It will be fun, don't worry. - Clarke sound confident but Jack didn't know.

\- Okay...? - for some reason Jack felt that it was a bad idea.

\- Nice! Meet up in 30 mins! - Clark ended call.

Jack had a feeling that this will be a bad idea. And he was right.

They was in the middle of room full of people.

Everyone was jumping, drinking, dancing or just screaming.

Music was so loud that Clark need to scream in Jack's ear for him to even hear what Clark was saying.

And this place smelled awful.

Jack didn't like here but looking at Clark, it seem that he love to be here.

So Jack pushed his feelings to the side and just let Clark have fun.

Red cup was showed in Jack's hands with order to drink it.

Clark took these cups one by one so Jack followed just to fit in.

After some time he saw that Clark just like everyone else in the room is drunk.

Jack have drank 5 cups with some burning liquid in it but he didn't feel drunk at all.

\- Let's play games! - Someone screamed and everyone agreed to it.

Jack was even more confused but seeing how happy Clark looked he just followed everyone else and sit down on the floor.

From somewhere there was joint going around.

Jack didn't understand why people liked that thing so much.

But he smoked anyway. Just to fit in.

With every second Jack didn't like here more and more.

No matter where he looked someone was on someone doing things that should be done in private.

Jack tried to concentrate on how Clark was laughing.

But than some girl crawl over circle right into Clarke lap.

Jack waited for Clark to push her away but he just wrapped his arms around her half naked body and laugh like everyone else.

As if that wasn't enough girl lean down and kissed Clark, pulling her hands in his hair to make it all even more sexual.

Jack didn't know what was happening but he felt sharp pain in his chest.

Similar to one when he have stabbed himself over and over again, just more painful and deeper.

Jack couldn't breath.

He needed to get away.

He stand up and rush to the closest doors he saw and right when he was through them he disappear from that awful place.

He fell down on his knees on the edge of the cliff.

He couldn't breath. He just couldn't.

He felt hot tears streaming down his cold cheeks.

Everything hurt.

Especially his chest.

It just hurt so so much.

And everything was spinning, it was spinning so fast.

Jack pushed himself up on his legs he didn't feel.

It was just a matter of second when he felt his body weight falling over the edge of cliff.

Jack understand what was happening but he just didn't care.

He wanted these pain to stop so he let his body to fall closer and closer to loud waves crashing against sharp edges of cliff.

He let his last breath out through the scream and closed his eyes ready to be crushed by sharp rocks and salty waves.

But it never happened.

No water washed over his body.

No rocks break his flash.

No extra pain come.

No relief.

He felt like he was swimming in softness.

He could breath again.

Air wasn't freezing cold as before or burning hot, it was pleasant to breath in.

Jack felt calm.

He didn't feel pain anymore.

Did he actually hit the very bottom of ocean and is dead now?

He didn't understand but he didn't want to open his eyes.

He felt so good.

His mind clearing.

He felt soft touch to his cheek.

So so soft.

No fingers, no skin.

More like feather brushing against his cheek brushing away tear stains.

Jack opened his eyes.

He saw stars.

So much stars shining in the dark night sky.

He felt so comfortable just laying there.

He didn't feel cold at all.

He looked to one side and saw that big wing was covering his body.

He looked to other side to see Lucifer laying next to him and looking down at him with sad look on his face.

Jack all of sudden felt like crying.

He crushed his body against Lucifer's and start crying soaking up Lucifer's shirt.

Lucifer didn't say a word. He just wrap Jack up in his wings tuning out world around them calming Jack down in matter of seconds.

Jack slowly looked up to see Lucifer staring down at him.

\- Don't say a word. I know. Shhh. - Lucifer kissed him softly on the forehead.

Jack closed his eyes.

He felt so tired.

\- Sleep, baby. Sleep. - Lucifer whisper in his ear calming Jack down even more.

Jack trusted Lucifer.

He knew that he just have saved him.

Jack let the softness of Lucifer's wings to pull him into deep, peace full sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack have slept for what felt like years.

He had no idea how much time he actually have spend sleeping.

He slowly sit up and looked around him, first thing he saw was million stars shining through pitch black darkness.

Just by looking at them felt calming.

Without noticing Jack let his wings fully out.

It felt so freeing that Jack smiled.

Like really smiled.

\- You like watching stars. - Calm voice reach his ears making him jump a little in surprise.

\- Yes. They are so much to learn from. - Jack answered turning to look at Lucifer.

\- Yes, I have been watching them for so long but am still amazed by them. - Lucifer sit down next to Jack, not too close, so Jack could still keep his wings out.

\- How long was I out? - Jack asked after couple minutes of silent star watching.

\- For couple days. You needed rest. Your body needed it. Just like your mind. Are you feeling better? - Lucifer looked at Jack with pure softness in his eyes.

\- I guess... Sometimes it all is just too much... Being human is so hard and painful... - Jack run his hand through his messy hair.

\- Did he hurt you? - Lucifer whisper.

\- Yea... - Jack's voice break.

\- You love him. - Lucifer's voice wasn't louder than simple whisper.

\- I do? - Jack asked in little surprise turning to look Lucifer in the eyes.

\- Yes, love is such a weird thing. But so so powerful. And yes, I can tell that you love him, just by the way you are acting around him and by what you are feeling. Love isn't a bad thing. Just sometimes it can hurt. - Lucifer push Jack's hair back with soft brush of his fingers.

\- Oh... what should I do right now? - Jack asked turning to look at the stars.

\- For now, I think that you should probably get back home, because Castiel and Winchesters are probably really worried. They care about you. And they love you. - Lucifer said with his eyes following each Jack's movement.

\- They probably are angry... - Jack murmured.

\- I would be too, but just because they care. - Lucifer stand up.

\- Will I see you again? - Jack asked looking up at Lucifer.

\- Of course, you are my son. I am watching over you all the time. But now it's time to get home. - Lucifer leaned down and put caring kiss on Jack's forehead.

When Jack opened his eyes he was standing in front of bunker.

With one last look at the stars he opened the doors and went in ready for what's about to come.

\- Jack! - Dean was first to saw Jack coming in.

Jack didn't even get a chance to say a thing when he was pulled into tight hug by Dean.

Jack hugged back because it was the first time Dean ever hugged him and to be honest, it made Jack feel so safe and warm inside.

\- We was so worried. You scared all of us! - Dean pushed Jack back holding him by shoulders. - Never ever do that again! You hear me?! Never! -

Dean sounded angry but also scared.

\- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... - Jack let his head hung low with tears stinging his eyes.

\- Hush, hush, now. No need to cry. - Dean pulled Jack back into hug. - You just should at least called, we was really worried. -

\- You too? - Jack murmured keeping his arms wrapped around Dean's strong body.

\- Of course me too. I don't hate you, Jack. Just the start of you coming into our lives was hard time for me. You remind me too much of Castiel... - Dean's voice break at the end.

\- I'm sorry... - Jack looked up to see Dean's tearful eyes.

\- It's okay, baby boy, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. - Dean answered letting go of Jack. - Lets get you to Cas and Sam so they can finally sleep in peace. -

\- Okay. - Jack smiled at Dean and followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

After couple days everything went back to how it was.

New hunt, nothing to important.

Jack come into kitchen after taking hot shower after hunt just to see Dean putting down food on the table where Sam and Cas already was sitting.

\- Jack! - Dean smiled at him. - Boy, I am proud of you. You did really good. With every hunt you get better at fighting and shooting too. Good job. -

\- Thank you. - just hearing these couple words from Dean made Jack go all warm inside.

It just mean so much to him.

They all sat down and eat dinner that Dean made chatting about random stuffs.

\- I'm going for a walk, don't know after what time I will be back, so don't wait for me. - Jack said standing up ready to leave.

He wanted to take a long slow walk and sit on his cliff watching stars for a bit.

\- Okay, just be careful. - Cas said with a bit of worry in his voice.

\- Don't worry, Cas. I'm gonna be alright. - Jack smiled at him.

\- Okay. - Cas still wasn't sure.

Jack let out long breath and went out leaving Sam and Dean deal with Cas worries.

Getting to the cliff took Jack less time than he though.

Jack sit down putting his legs over the edge and close his eyes listening how waves crush against rocks.

It was calming.

He just sit there doing nothing, simply listening to calming sounds.

Till he heard footsteps.

Jack didn't move, he listen closely.

Heavy footsteps. Man. more like boy.

And than he felt it.

The scent shooting through his lungs and body causing his chest to get tighter with every breath he took.

Footsteps stopped not far away from Jack.

He felt eyes moving over his body, watching.

Jack did nothing but wait.

After minute he couldn't stand it anymore so he stand up so fast that it made boy took couple steps back.

\- How long are you planning to watch me? - Jack asked showing all his annoyance.

\- I don't know. - Clark answered stepping closer to Jack.

Jack felt so annoyed and... and hurt just by seeing Clark in front of him.

\- Why did you disappear from the party? - Clark asked a bit annoyed himself.

\- Oh, like you care! - Jack took step closer to Clark.

\- Yes, I do. But it seem that you don't! - Clark take one last step closer to Jack, that now they were standing face to face.

\- Stop fucking laying to me! If you care that why the fuck did you kiss that girl right in front of me?! - Jack felt his anger getting bigger with every word said.

\- So that's why you left?! Just because I give small peck to my friend?! - Clark laugh out loud.

\- Small peck? Oh, so making out now is called small peck! You was literary fucking with her right in the middle of room! Right in front of me! - Jack screamed.

\- Stop overreacting like such a drama queen! - Clark screamed back in anger.

\- I am not a fucking drama queen! - Jack pulled his hands in a fists.

He felt like he could blow up any second now just from how angry he felt.

\- Oh, you are! Always overreacting to every small detail! Pop that illusion bubble finally and start to see reality! - Clark was screaming right in Jack's face in such a burning anger.

It was last drop for Jack to blow up.

Without even noticing his fist was collapsing with Clark's jaw and right after Jack felt Clark's fist collapsing with his own jaw sending sharp pain over his head.

One punch after another was trow to both of them till they were laying down in the grass all bloody and gasping for breath.

Clark was on top of Jack and still holding him by collar of his shirt.

They was looking deep in each other eyes getting lost.

All of sudden Clark lips crush against Jack's and they were making out.

Jack run his hand in Clark hair and pulled making Clark moan and kiss harder with more passion.

Jack pulled Clark even closer if that was possible.

Without noticing Jack's shirt was pulled off and Clark's followed.

They both was moaning mess trying to get each other closer.

Clark start kissing Jack's neck marking him, making him moan out in pleasure.

It felt so good to feel Clark's mouth move lower and lower, biting and marking Jack's body.

Jack opened his eyes and saw stars.

And than he finally understand what was happening right in this moment.

\- Clark, Clark, stop. Stop. - Jack put his hands on Clark shoulders pushing him away.

\- What...? - Clark felt confused.

\- What are we doing? This is wrong, so wrong. - Jack sit up searching for his shirt.

\- Jack. - Clark let out low growl pulling Jack back against himself.

\- You cheated on me. - Jack looked straight in his eyes.

\- I didn't, that wasn't even a real kiss. And you know it. - Clark push Jack's hair out of his eyes.

\- It hurt so much that I trowed myself over the edge of that cliff. I tried to kill myself. - Jack blurred out shocking Clark.

\- You did what...? - Clark was looking at him in complete shock.

Jack looked away feeling somehow ashamed.

\- Jack, baby... - Clark pulled him in tight hug murmuring his sorries.

Jack hugged him back for some reason he didn't understand.

They sit there for who knows how long, it could be minutes or hours, they didn't know.

\- You need to get to some warmer place, you are freezing. - Jack finally broke the silence standing up, pulling Clark with him.

\- I don't want to leave you... - Clark looked up at Jack.

\- I can't stay with you tonight. I need to stay home every night, got myself a new rule because of my actions. Did you drive here or walk? - Jack give Clark his shirt and pulled on his own.

\- Drive... - Clark tried hard not to let show how damn cold he was.

\- Lets get you to your car, - Jack put arm around his waist holding him close.

\- I search for you right when you left. I was really worried. - Clark whisper.

Jack stayed silent and opened door for Clark to get in.

\- You have got better at fighting. - Clark pointed out just because he didn't want Jack to go.

\- Yeah, have been learning a lot. Drive safe, okay? I'm sorry that i hit you. - Jack hold the door.

\- It's okay, I hit you too. But that making out after was damn hot so it was worth it. - Clark laugh making Jack laugh too.

\- Drive. - Jack closed the door and took couple steps back watching with small smile how Clark drive off.

Jack run back to bunker feeling all the adrenal still pumping through his veins.

He made his way through hallways as silent as he could stopping in front of his mirror in his bedroom.

\- Oh, shit. I will be in a big trouble. - Jack murmured to himself watching his reflection.

His shirt was all soaked with blood, his and Clark too.

His face all beat up and bruised, covered in smeared blood.

Jack pulled his shirt off just too see many marks and blood smeared all over his body.

The biggest mark was on his neck.

Jack slid his fingers over it gasping in sudden pain.

He looked like shit but for some reason it looked funny to him and he couldn't help but start laughing.

\- Jack? - Dean stopped at his door making Jack stop laughing.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. - Jack stepped away from mirror.

\- What the hell happened to you? You are all covered in blood and bruises. - Dean looked him over.

\- Em... I got into small fight... Nothing too big. Just Clark. So don't worry. - Jack said with small smile.

\- Are these love bites? - Dean asked touching Jack's neck.

\- Ouch, yeah. - Jack looked up at Dean.

\- Cas will be really mad. Go get you cleaned up in the shower and go to sleep. - Dean walk away shaking his head.

Jack let out small laugh and hop in the shower.

He could just heal himself but he didn't want to because than all the love bits will be gone too.

Jack liked looking at them.

Remembering how Clark's lips felt on his skin.

And with memories like that he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

First time after so long Jack wake up with a smile on his lips.

With real smile.

He sit up too fast and scrunch in pain.

\- He hit really strong... - Jack murmured to himself stretching his sore muscles.

His phone light up showing text from Clark.

\- Good Morning, babe. How are you feeling today? C. -

\- Little bit sore but still amazing. Haven't feel this rested in a long time. wbu? - Jack typed message back as fast as he could.

\- Sore. You have really improved your fighting skills. It's hard to even get up from bed. :( - Clark answer come almost right away.

\- I'm sorry. Do you want me to help in any way? - Jack couldn't help but smile while putting his clothes on.

\- You could, yes. I think couple sweet kisses will take soreness off. ;) - Clark's replay made Jack smile even more.

\- Of course, they could help. Wanna me to go to your place? - Jack was going to kitchen without even looking up from his phone completely forgetting how bruised he look.

\- Yes, please. Can't wait to get my medicine from you. x - Jack laugh out loud and put his phone down just to see shocked Cas and Sam watching him.

\- Emm, good morning? - Jack said with laugh and casually sit down starting to eat breakfast Dean have made.

\- Good morning?! Good morning?! Jack! What the hell happened with you!? Dean! You said that he was perfectly okay when he come back home last night! - Cas was boiling in anger.

\- Castiel, please calm down. Dean have nothing to do with this. And I am perfectly fine. - Jack smiled at Cas.

\- What happened? Tell me now. - Cas crossed his arms on his chest.

\- Oh, calm down. You are acting like worried mother. - Dean rolled his eyes getting death glare from Cas.

\- Can you all please just stop? There is nothing wrong. I already explained everything to Dean last night. I got into small fight with Clark and now everything is fine. So could you please calm down? These are just scratches. - Jack huff out.

\- I am just worried. - Cas murmured.

\- I know. But everything is okay. - Jack stand up being done with his breakfast. - I'm going to Clark now. Bye. -

Jack didn't wait for a replay and just teleport to Clark house.

He knocked to the door sending text to Clark in the same moment.

\- I'm outside your door. -

Clark opened door big smile on his face.

\- Oh my! - Jack let out taking in how bruised Clark face looked.

Clark just let out laugh pulling Jack in for a kiss.

\- We should get inside. You look really terrible. I'm sorry. - Jack really felt sorry.

\- Forget it. My fault. - Clark hold his arm around Jack's waist.

\- But still. - Jack sit down on his bed.

\- You don't look any better too. Can't you heal it like you did with your lip and chest? - Clark asked with real curiosity.

\- I can, I simply don't want to because than all love bites will be gone too. - Jack said with smile.

\- I can give you new ones. - Clark crawled to Jack pushing him down in the bed.

\- Mmm, sound nice. - Jack put his arms around Clark shoulders.

\- Than show me your miracles, angel. - Clark whisper in sexy voice.

Jack couldn't say no to him so he healed himself right away.

Clark gasped a bit but still looked amazed.

\- How do you do it? - He run his fingertips over Jack's face.

\- I don't actually know. Wanna see one more miracle? - Jack asked with small smile.

\- Yes. - Clark couldn't take his eyes off of Jack.

Jack put two fingers on Clark forehead and healed him too. Smiling at the result.

\- What just happened?- Clark asked a bit confused.

\- Look in the mirror and you will see. - Jack smiled even bigger.

Clark leaned over too look in his mirror and he couldn't stop his shocked gasp to come out.

\- Now kiss me. - Jack pulled him back down crushing their lips together.

\- I really enjoy kissing you... - Clark murmured through kisses.

\- Oh, I like them too. - Jack murmured keeping his eyes close, enjoying all kisses.

He was simply happy to live in this moment right now, enjoying that all Clark's attention was toward him and no one else.

He was just his.


End file.
